


But I Did.

by Rmepashn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Commander Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Impregnation, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Clarke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: Clarke realizes it's about time she does some thing about her feelings for the Commander.This is an ABO fic.  Please understand what that means before reading.HAPPY READING and as always please let me know what you think?





	But I Did.

She wasn't certain of the exact moment her feelings for Lexa shifted into more than respect and bitterness following the Mt Weather fiasco. 

No, she wasn't sure when they changed but she sure knew the exact moment she realized they had. 

Seeing Lexa best Roan and kill Nia and as the alpha turned and their eyes met through the crowd of the arena Clarke swore time stood still and in that moment it was just the two of them. 

No roaring crowd, no scent of aggression or blood or intoxicating Alpha dominance.

Just green meeting blue.

Clarke suddenly understood that Lexa was so much more. 

She was everything. 

Expelling a burst of air Clarke spun around pulled her hood down as she left the arena. Suddenly unable to cope, dizzy with emotion. 

Lexa could have died. She could have been gone, just like that.

The stupid stubborn knotbrained alpha would have died had she not been so utterly perfect. 

So utterly, devastatingly predatory. 

Clarke barely turns the corner before she's running. 

She can't do this! She couldn't face her! She wasn't ready. 

She needed more time. More time to let go of her past. Lexa wasn't like Finn, Lexa smelled like something permanent to Clarke. She smelled like home. 

By the time she reaches her room she's crying. As she comes to a stop she sobs into her hands. She knows she's a mess but everything seems so completely out of her control right now. 

She gasps and coughed as she's drying her eyes and trying to regain control of her emotions. 

She can do this, nothing's changed. Lexa doesn't know, she has time. 

Then she freezes, she sees Finns blood on her hands, she sees Lexas eyes, soft and yearning as the alpha kissed her in that tent. 

She see' s her, walking away at Mt Weather. 

Her breath hitches.

Now, she sees her, just barely dodging Roan and his blade.

Clarke might have to have him killed just out of spite. She was Wanheda, she could hire a hit man right? She was pretty sure she had enough mojo for one political assassination. 

Clarke turns as she hears a soft knock on her door. 

Crap! She's still a mess!

Who would even bother knocking? Clarke frowns as she realizes it's Lexa. 

The alpha is dressed...well...sensuously.

Her hair is loose is beautiful waves flowing down her shoulder, her face is void of its usual paints and the absence steals Clarke's breath.

Her eyes are sooo vividly green.

Clarke feels heat flare in her core as she chirrs and her omega flares for the alpha. 

Lexas nostrils and eyes flare, the alphas eyes look alarmed. "Clarke, whats going on?" She asks but stops when the omega begins advancing on her. 

She isn't ashamed to admit she retreated a step in alarm.

The blonde looked fierce and pained?

Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet. Lexa growls, if someone had harmed Clarke? 

"You!" Clarke suddenly shouts. Furious at the alpha suddenly. "You crazy reckless knothead!" Clarke fumes absolutely livid.

Lexa snarls not at all interested in being insulted over what she considered to be a personal victory. 

Finally ending Nia and avenging Costia.

Her blood debt to her dead mate was filled. She could be at peace with Costias passing now. 

She had wished to discuss this with the omega. But apparently they were fighting tonight. She huffs annoyed at this turn of events. 

"You better be drunk Klarke." Lexa growls. 

"DRUNK! YOU! You could have been killed! You! You can't do that!" Clarke shouts, and fuck she's crying again. "You can't keep almosy dying." She finishes off in a whimper. 

Lexa can't breathe. Thats not what she was expecting. She had merely wanted to discuss the possibility of courting the omega. 

Was Clarke angry that her life had been risked? Because of Lexa? Or because of her relationship with the Heda?

"Your people are safe Klarke, no matter who bears the Flame should I die." Lexa says woodenly, she's absolutely terrified right now. What if the omega rejected her? 

"My people?" Clarke asks sounding confused. The omega frowns cutely at the alpha before stomping over to her bar in a huff. 

Lexa swallows nervously as she watches Clarke pour herself a glass of cider whiskey. 

The liqour was imported from the SwanKwin Clan famous for their innovative uses for apples and other produce. 

Lexas lips purse as she watches the omega drink a sizeable portion before she paces for several minutes. 

The alpha couldn't be more confused right now. 

She waits until finally Clarke stops her pacing and sets her cup down with a clank. 

"Okay, thats that then." She says to seemingly to herself.

The blonde turns and looks at the alpha and the way her eyes burned...

Lexa was paralyzed.

She felt mesmerized by the omega as her alpha registers the Call from the omega.

Clarke's omega is calling to her? 

She only has a moment to be puzzled before she realizes Clarke is right in front of her, reaching for her collar. 

It's pure reflex that causes Lexa to catch and grip the omega wrist before she can lay a finger on the alpha. 

"Klarke, what?" Is all Lexa can choke out before she's drowning in sweet seductive pheromones as 'omega' completely suffuses her senses. 

"I...I don't know how else to say it."Clarke whispers after several tense seconds.

"Say what?" Lexa asks, a chirring rumble building in her chest as she feels her resistance crumbling to dust at the feet of Clarke Griffin. 

"I love you Lexa. I...Everything I am. Wait." Clarke suddenly kneels and Lexa may very well pass out. 

"Klarke. What are you doing?" She is going to pass out. She has dots in her vision, why did she have to look so beautiful and enticing like that? 

"You did this for me. Kinda. I...I'm not great at this. I...I wasn't expecting to live this long. But I did. I didn't expect to survive the pauna. But I did. I didn't expect to survive the wilderness. But I did. But when I'm with you I'm living, not just surviving. Lexa I love you. Im not sure what that means, but i know its bigger than anything ive ever felt. I need you. I...I want you. I want to deserve you, protect you and hold you. I want your pups. I want to be yours." She finishes off and then worries her lip. 

That was absurdly romantic and bold even for her. 

Oh, she was such a fool! 

"Clarke stand up." Lexa growls, an odd tremble in her voice. 

Fear begins to build as the omega stands only to be pulled tight to the alpha as Lexas suddenly kissing her. 

Clarke gasps and she shivers as she feels Lexas hands slide under her shirt to stroke her bare back. 

She purrs at the scratch of the alphas nails and bares her neck as Lexa nips and kisses the bare line of the omegas neck.

The alpha stops when she scents the engorged unmarked mating gland in the omegas collar.

She purrs and laves it with her tongue.

Her teeth throb with the desire to pierce that soft flesh and claim her omega.

Clarke mewls and her legs shake as the alpha teases her it seems, mercilessly. 

Clarke pulls back to look at the alpha for reassurance. 

She felt incredibly vulnerable right now.

Okay yes she would probably be okay with sex at this point regardless of the alphas feelings because honestly, Lexa was a lot of gorgeous woman. 

And Clarke was only human. 

"I love you too Clarke. So very much." The alpha whispers softly into the crook of the omegas neck. Oh thank god.

"Make me yours." Clarke says stepping away suddenly despite Lexas protesting whine. 

The alpha flushes, embarrasses until she realizes that Clarke is naked.

That was shockingly fast! 

Her expression must have been odd because the omega suddenly chuckles and shrugs. "Hydro Rations. Really fast showers." The omega explains and smirks as Lexas gaze becomes increasingly heated and wanton. 

Clarke steps forward and in her bravest move to date, gently cups the alphas shaft.

She worries her lip as she carefully begins to stroke the alpha and she moans to herself when she feels Lexa thicken further. 

The omega chirrs and growls insistently for Clarke to present herself.

Her cheeks are burning, but as she looks up to Lexa, she sees pure hot lust and love shining back at her.

The alpha is also trembling, likely from the prolonged restraint on her alpha. 

Clarke smiles and kisses the alpha softly, Lexa seems stunned but allows it.

She whimpers when Clarke introduces her tongue. 

Purrs when Clarke massaged the tip of her shaft, jerks and moans when Clarke moans and whimpers in her ear.

She freezes when Clarke pushes the straps or her sleeping robe from her shoulders.

Lexa is surprised to find she feels slightly nervous as she's suddenly on display for the omega. 

After a moment Lexa registers the look of total and complete lust and adoration looking at her from Clarke's eyes. 

How had she never seen it?

"I want to taste you." The alpha growls as she pulls the omega flush to her. 

"Oh...wow. Lexa, I need you please. Can we? I mean, I need you to claim me. I...I can't think of anything else. I need your knot." Clarke stammers, she feels flush and heavy with arousal...why did she feel like her Heat was starting? 

 

Lexa snarls and has to grip the base of her shaft as she quelled the heavy throbbing jerks cause by her omegas words. This was her omega. Lexa growls possesivelly and turns the omega around and she bends the blonde over into a kneeling position on the couch. 

She had to stroke her cock when she takes in the view of Clarke kneeling on all fours for her. 

Her twitching wet pussy called to Lexa like a siren.

As she growls and drops to her knees, she ignores Clarke's surprised squeak as she eagerly licked and teased the omegas pink lips until Clarke was moaning continuously as she ground back, riding Lexas tongue and mouth. 

She jerked and shrieks as her climax shatters through her and as she's going limp on the couch Lexa suddenly is there cradling her gently. 

Lexa carefully spoons Clarke, the omega regains focus from her sated daze to find the alpha stretched out beside her idly stroking her shaft. Clarke whimpers as she watches streams of her seed coat her alphas hand. 

"Need your knot. Need your pups." Clarke pants, she can feel her Heat in full swing as she gets to her knees on her bed and rests her head on the bed. 

She nearly fell over from the force of Lexas Call.

She whimpers helplessly and just as she's moaning around two, maybe three of Lexas fingers inside her.

Then they're gone and Clarke can feel Lexa changing positions. 

Clarke can feel the broad head of the alphas cock press insistently against her hungry clenching hole. 

"Alpha. Fuck, Heda please. Knot me." Clarke moans and whimpers as she is unspeakably aroused. She can feel her own slick drooling down her thighs. She's almost frantic to feel Lexa knot her. "Lexa please." She whispers. 

Lexa snarls and her control snaps as she instinctively cups Clarke's hip and thrusts forward. 

Ohh fuck. 

Thats amazing, Lexa moans and shivers as she feels the omegas channel suck her deeper and deeper. 

Hot tingles and tentacles of heat and pleasure race across her body. She feels faint with every movement as she moves deeper. 

She feels faint, but she won't dare stop.

She's big, she knows even compared to the male alphas she's large. 

She's mindful of her movements but it's nearing impossible with the way Clarke seems to fit her like a glove. In fact Clarke seemed to be begging for more. 

"Pleaseplease, do it. Ohhhh......yes. fuck me Lexa, please. Ohoh...yes Oh...fuck me. Oh just like that!" Clarke moans and whimpers as she thrusts back meeting every thrust as the alpha is filling her to the brim. She's taking her perfectly and is shamelessly begging for more. She was hers! Her omega. She feels her gums throb as her cock swells and her knot begins to inflate. "Oh yes. You...I want your cum inside me. Please Lexa, breed me. Make me yours. Fill me with your seed until I'm big with your pups. Think you can put twins in me?" Clarke quips suddenly and Lexa snarls but laughs lightly as she hunches over the omega, slamming deep and grinding circular patterns with their conjoined hips until the omega was gloriously tight and trembling around her shaft. "Keep moving like this and I'll put five in there." Lexa snarls playfully as she efficiently bites down on Clarke's mating gland as she begins as thrust harder and harder. Her body is a flame from scenting her omegas excitement. 

Suddenly she has to slow down, or she tries to at least. She wants to delay the knotting process, but her plans are thwarted by an amorous omega it would seem. When she reared back to take a breather, Clarke simply braced her hands on the bed and fucked herself down onto the alphas rapidly swelling knot until she couldn't take it effortlessly. 

The omega keened, she actually keened when she slammed down onto Lexas shaft but didn't take the alphas knot. 

Lexa snarls and suddenly moves her omega onto her knees and slams forward, she knows her omega is ready. She can feel it as she presses forward. She nearly chokes on her own breath when her knot slides into her omega with a snap and she snarls just before biting down. 

Her omega. Her mate. Her Clarke. 

She growls and holds her omega in place as she ruts, lost in her orgasm as knotting forces a cascading rush of orgasms out of her as her omega screams and thrashes around her knot as the omega comes. 

The distinct heavy taste of Clarke as she releases the torn flesh sits on her tongue. It's the horomone secretions from the omegas mating gland. 

Her mate now. 

The End


End file.
